Friends are one big Family
by DisneyGurl12
Summary: when three girls and the fairytale creatures of duloc are led to shrek's swamp, they son will realize that even though they are different, they are all one big family. Staring me, ThreeCaballerosGirl, and Nargles7111. And anonymous comments have been disabled so there wont be anymore nasty trolls out there
1. Chapter 1

It was the "Celebrate Duloc" festival and all the fairytale creatures were helping out in some way with the celebration. Some of them were doing entertainment purposes, some did food (especially the three pigs), and a couple did rides. And the one person who became annoyed with it was Pinocchio. Whenever he found a kid too small that couldn't go on the ride, he was either kicked in the shin, threatened by their parents, or sometimes, even tased. The only upside to him was that right across from his ride, was the elf of a former shoemaker, who did amazing and beautiful ribbon dancing. He smiled every single time he watched her curly blonde hair stay in one place without going everywhere.

Pinocchio's P.O.V.

She was such an amazing ribbon dancer. My eyes widened the first day I met her at the palace. I had never seen a more beautiful elf in my lifetime. I suddenly came back to reality when I saw a young girl who wanted on the ride.

I measured her and sadly, she was short for the ride.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry but I don't want you to get hurt on the ride" I said as kindly as I could.

I could see her face stare at me with a blank expression. My eyes shut close in fear of what would happen next. I was prepared to hear her screaming, crying, and possibly feeling pain in my shin. Suddenly, my eyes bolted open as I felt the arms of the little girl hug my leg. I looked down at her surprised that she understood this reasoning. I knelt down so I was at her level and she gave me an even bigger hug. I smiled as tears welled up in my eyes as I stroked her hair. She looked at me and wiped my tears. I gave a small laugh and put my finger under her chin. What she said next really made me choke up.

"Thank you for protecting me" she said with a smile.

I couldn't help but let a few more tears fall down my face. She hugged me again and went with her waiting mother who looked a bit angry with him. I then saw her stomp off for the castle, making me really worried.

A couple girls that were amazing friends had watched the scene in front of them and they had wide smile on their faces. Their names were Ali, Liza, and Ashley. They went over to Pinocchio and saw him smile at the one girl.

"Hello girls, how can I help you?" he asked as he removed his hat in respect.

"We just wanted to say that we loved how that little girl hugged you and you hugged back" said Ali

Pinocchio blushed and put his hat back on, laughing a bit.

"It's no big deal really….ummmm…."

"Oh! My name is Ali! And these are my friends Liza and Ashley" She said smiling widely.

"Well Enchantee ma Cherie" he said in a suave and sophisticated manner.

She blushed as Pinocchio grabbed her hand and started kissing it over and over, causing the girls to laugh. Suddenly, there were screams coming from everywhere. Pinocchio bolted his head to see all the fairytale creatures, including that sweet elf, getting kidnapped by guards. He was suddenly tackled by two guards as he struggled to get up. The three girl's tried to make a run for it but they were caught too. The next thing they knew, they were headed deep into a forest. And there, at the edge of the trees, was a stinky, disgusting, and nasty swamp.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali's P.O.V.

We all stood around on that swamp for a good 15 minutes and wouldn't you know it, a carriage pulled up. Out of it came an older woman. This woman left an awful taste in my mouth. She looked like a cross between Nancy Grace and Ursula from my favorite story The Little Mermaid. She even sounded like her too!

"Alright all you fairytale freaks! You are here because you're weird, rude, and crushing happiness!" she screamed in Pinocchio's face.

"What the heck did I do!?" Asked Pinocchio with an annoyed eye roll.

"Why you crushed this mother's daughter's spirit!"

I turned and was shocked to see Lord Farquaad himself. Pinocchio then froze with fear as the little girl from the ride followed with tears in her eyes.

Pinocchio's P.O.V.

My heart froze as I saw the little girl follow, begging and pleading with her mother and Farquaad to not banish us!

"Mother! Lord Farquaad please! He was just protecting me!" She cried.

"Be quiet Rosie! Mommy's banishing them from Duloc whether you like it or not!"

I couldn't believe this mother was doing this all because I wouldn't let her daughter on the ride. If you ask me, that is just impractical, immoral, unlawful and just downright stupid!

"Who gives you the right to kick us out!"

I turned to see the elf being brave and strong as others did the same. I could see her courage fall though when Farquaad got in her face.

"I do Missy!" he smirked and got back in with the mother and rosie being dragged.

I teared up as I saw her look back at me with big blue eyes. And just like that, they were gone. I looked back at the others with a look of disappointment on their faces.

Well they did the best they could to make sleeping arrangements work in an abandoned hut. Pinocchio though couldn't help but still smile at the elf. She was so brave and wanted to be strong for everyone. Pinocchio then looked down in defeat and over to Ali, Liza and Ashley who were talking about what to do next.

"Hey girls"

"Oh hi Pino! What's up!" Said Liza in a slightly cheerful mood.

"If I tell you something do you promise not to tell ANYONE?" he asked in a low voice.

"We give our solemn word" said Ashley raising her right hand.

He nodded and took in a deep breath.

"OK, truth is, I have a huge crush on that Elf that's with us! I mean, she's so beautiful! And I get so nervous around her that it makes me want to upchuck my woodchips!"

"Aweeeeee….and…ew…." said Ali both happy yet slightly grossed out.

"If you want to, we can help you find a way to tell her" Ashley offered as he sat by them.

"You girls would do that for me?" he asked.

"Of course we would! You're our new friend!" Said Liza as she put an arm around him.

Pinocchio smiled and went into the hut with them to get some sleep. He was so happy to know that now he had three wonderful friends to help him through this whole ordeal.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 5:00 in the morning. Liza, Ali, and Ashley were fast asleep in their tents. Pinocchio bunked with Ali and was happy to have a friend to sleep with and protect. Suddenly, he woke up to a rustle in the bushes.

"What was that?" thought Pinocchio as he jolted up from his sleep.

He got up and stretched, slowly making his way to a bunch of bushes. From the bushes, emerged a figure with a hooded cloak with basket. The figure removed the hood to reveal that it was Rosie, the little girl Pino had met.

"Rosie what are you doing here!" asked pino as he hugged the little girl close.

"I got up early and left without my mother knowing, that way I could bring you guys breakfast" she whispered with a smile.

Pinocchio took the basket and smiled at her.

"Aren't you worried that your mother might find out?" he asked a bit worried for his friend.

"Not as long as I tell her I'm somewhere else" she said giggling.

Pinocchio gave a soft laugh and ruffled her hair. He looked through the basket to see bread and various pastries. She looked at him with a smile as he took her hands.

"Now you hurry and get back to your mother's home" he said in a soft tone.

"Ok Pinocchio" she said with a smile.

She giggled again as Pinocchio kissed her hands and winked at her. Rosie then put her hood up and headed back for home.

 **A/N:** Just a short chapter for now. Will be more in the weeks to come


	4. Chapter 4

Morning had come upon the swamp and the fairytale creatures arose from their tents. Alison sat there all alone when no one was looking. Pinocchio however noticed her alone and walked over to talk to her.

"Hey Ali, something wrong?" he asked as he sat by her.

"Today's the 17th…it's also…."

She choked up and tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to finish her sentence. Pinocchio got really concerned by this matter. He took her in his arms and frowned once she started crying into his chest. He stroked her hair and rocked her as if she were a young girl. She looked up as tears were streaming and Pinocchio took her hands.

"What's happening today?" he asked quietly.

Taking in a deep breath, she shakily explained her ordeal.

"It was on this day…St. Patrick's day…that I lost my grandma. Just five weeks after I lost my grandfather in February. It has now been one whole year without my grandma and I still miss her!"

Pinocchio froze with sadness. He felt awful for what had happened to her grandmother. But then he remembered what his friend Jiminy Cricket said to him.

"You know Ali…It is hard to lose someone. You feel so hopeless that you feel no one even cares how you feel. But you know…a friend told me…to wait for miracles. And one day ali, that miracle will come to you"

Alison looked up as tears fell down her face.

"Thank you Pino" she said as he dried her tears.

He smiled and held her close as the sun rose above the forest, ready to begin another day.

 **A/N: This is a small chapter in honor of today. Today marks the one year anniversary of my grandma's passing and I miss her terribly. Please don't put any mean comments. There is more to come don't you worry.**


End file.
